


Creepy-In-Law

by Lavavulture



Series: Dragon-Somethings [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavavulture/pseuds/Lavavulture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Kink meme prompt]  AU where the real Cole's sister, Bunny, is alive and grown up. She joins the Inquisition and develops a crush on Sera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creepy-In-Law

Sera heard it from Blackwall first, his shaggy eyebrows still lifted in surprise and his broken arm in a sling as he’d returned to Skyhold from the Inquisitor’s latest trip to the Frostback Basin.

“You forget to duck again?” Sera asked and chortled at her wit as Blackwall settled onto the cushion in her room.

“Damn beast nearly chewed my arm off.” Blackwall took the mug of beer from her gratefully and took a restorative sip. “Would have lost it if the lass hadn’t shown up.”

“Avvar girl? Nice.” Sera let her mind dreamily float a moment over the idea of a tall, broad-shouldered Avvar warmaiden. It wasn’t quite as stimulating as the idea of a Qunari ballbuster but it was close.

Blackwall chuckled, a low sound. “You’ll probably feel different once you meet her. Maker help us.”

“Inky brought her back with him? He trying to collect a whole set? Discount on the mages because he’s already got that all covered?” Sera downed her beer. She wondered if she had a nicer pair of breeches somewhere. Maybe a pair that would let the new girl know that she had an arse that should be appreciated.

“Lass insisted on it. Had a whole ceremony with the Augur and a bloody huge party to celebrate us stealing her away. That’s what they called it. We had to wait until everybody was asleep to leave.” Blackwall shook his head. “Odd folk.”

“Sounds like fun.” Sera thought it over and smirked, pushing her tongue small through her teeth. “She something to look at?”

Blackwall chuckled again. “You didn’t hear the whole of the story. You need to know why she was all fired up to join with us.”

“What? Inky’s got those puppy eyes. They probably convince Bull to go easier. Or harder.” Sera laughed and jostled Blackwall in his broken arm, partially because she forgot that he was injured and partly because she was really just that funny.

“The Herald had nothing to do with it. She got one look at Cole and insisted on joining up with us.”

“Yuck!” Sera made a truly upsetting face. “That’s how she goes for it? She’ll be mad in the morning.”

Blackwall was quiet for a moment, his face dark with something Sera wouldn’t entirely get even if she’d been paying attention to it. “She’s his sister, you bloody arse. The real Cole’s little sister.”

Sera dropped her mug in surprise. “What?”

Blackwall glanced out the window. “There they are now.”

She was at the window so quick that she almost broke her nose against the glass. There was the Inquisitor, lean and timid-looking in his mage robes being forcibly squeezed by Iron Bull. There was Solas, calm and contemplative as he spoke to Cole at his side. 

And on the other side of Cole—Sera’s first look at Bunny was in a state of shock. She was barely able to take in the messy blonde hair streaming over her shoulders, the long, long legs encased in Avvar fur and leather, and the bright, happy smile on her pointed face as the girl stared up at Cole. She looked to be Sera’s age, which was disturbing to her in a way she didn’t understand, and she stopped a moment when she entered the courtyard to look up. The sun was shining down on her pale face and making it look like she had a fluffy, white-blonde halo around her head. 

Sera swallowed, a hollow pit forming in the bottom of her stomach. 

“Shit,” she muttered. “Creepy’s little sister is hot.” 

Blackwall smirked knowingly at her. “Thought you might think so.”

 

Soon the news was all around the keep. Cole had a little sister; one that he’d thought was dead but had apparently been living in the frozen seclusion of Avvar country. She was a mage, one of those freakish Avvar ones that specialized in talking to spirits, and she excelled in healing magic, which made the Inquisitor overjoyed.

She was also weird, which cast Cole’s personality in a whole new light. She was prone to sitting in the gardens in her smalls because she thought that Skyhold was too hot and because she liked the feel of the dirt on her skin. Sometimes at night she would climb to the top of the keep from the outside like it was a mountain and stare out for hours with the Sky Watcher at her side like an enormous statue. She summoned spirits in the tavern to help her drink and once convinced a shimmery green spirit to arm-wrestle Krem while Iron Bull cheered him on. However she was so sunny and friendly that most people were more than willing to overlook her eccentricities, at least while she was in the room. 

At first Sera avoided her like a plague. Bunny was tall and pretty but she was clearly pleased as shit to be Cole’s little sister. She often followed him around like a glittery shadow, arms full of knives or whatever Cole needed to do his helpful favors. She would make him crowns out of flowers and vines, which he would wear until they rotted on his hat, and then she would pile new ones on. Bunny loved her brother like he’d never died and it made Sera squirmy and uncomfortable. Dead was dead. Creepy was something else. 

However as time passed and the Inquisitor felt that itchy need to go exploring, he decided to take his new mage with him. To everybody’s surprise he decided to bring Sera with him instead of Cole and, of course, Iron Bull, which wasn’t a surprise to anybody.

“Shouldn’t Creepy go?” Sera mumbled, rattling around a small jar of marbles she’d discovered one morning on her table. They looked identical to the ones she’d had as a girl and it pissed her off every time she looked at them. She was definitely going to throw them away any day now. “Keep it’s eyes on Little Creepy for her first day out with the gang?”

“It might be distracting?” Trevelyan always sounded so uncertain that Sera hated to argue with him. It was like bullying an ant. Granted it was an ant that could boil a man to death in under a second and rip a hole in the sky, but he was shy was the point. “Iron Bull said that Cole might be too worried about protecting her to let her fight properly.”

“Well, if Bull says so then we all gotta obey, I guess.” Sera kicked at the dirt on her floor and felt like a monster when Trevelyan’s face fell. “Fine, let’s all go out and play with the new girl. Stop with the eyes!” 

 

If Sera thought Bunny was pretty around the keep, it was nothing to what she looked like in full Avvar warrior-mage garb. She had a mask over her face that pushed her wild hair up and around her head and armor that accentuated her long legs. The first fight they got into in the Hinterlands was over as soon as Bunny unleashed a paralyzing spell across the battlefield and beat the bandits to death with her staff.

“I like this kid,” Iron Bull said, smirking as he stepped on the neck of the head bandit and pushed him slowly into the dirt.

“Magic’s cheating,” Sera said, readying an arrow even though it looked like she wouldn’t be needing it. Trevelyan looked devastated but Bunny just nodded and hit another bandit hard across the face.

“Then I won’t use magic next time,” Bunny promised. It was the first time she’d ever spoken directly to Sera. She beamed and Sera was briefly dazzled by her gapped front teeth. “We can see how many we get by the end of this. The loser will have to buy the winner drinks at the next tavern. It’s a warrior’s pledge.”

“Whatever,” Sera said but she immediately let an arrow fly impossibly far to lodge in the neck of a roaming Red Templar. “That’s one for me!”

Later that night when they made camp and Sera was writing down her number on a piece of parchment so that she wouldn’t forget, the group gathered around the campfire.

“The sky is so pretty here.” Trevelyan sighed and Iron Bull pulled him onto his lap, caressing his thigh. Sera wanted to vomit just looking at them. Soppy gits.

“It is pretty,” Bunny agreed readily. “The stars look different here than they do at home. The Augur shows us all the stars that have ever been at night so that we remember how the world has changed.”

“How do you sleep with all that rot?” Sera made a face.

“I couldn’t when they first took me in.” Bunny turned her attention to Sera, moonlight bathing her face in light. “I used to press my hands against my eyes so hard that it made my head ache.”

“How did you end up with the Avvar in the first place? It's not like a holiday to visit them.” Sera asked, curiosity overcoming her natural instinct not to engage.

Bunny crooked her head to the side, white curls tumbling down from her shoulder.

“Once when I was a little girl I was dying in a cupboard as men took my brother away. My magic saved me. When I woke up I was in a neighbor’s home because Da was…dead.” Bunny stretched her legs out in front of her and sighed. “Mistress Dorman kept me secret from the Templars because her son was so sickly. She used to tell me that if I was bad that the Avvar would come and steal me away. So one day I decided that if they were going to come anyway then I was going to find them first.”

“Just like that then?” Sera asked, feeling thorny and uncomfortable around her growing admiration.

Bunny curled her hair around her finger and smiled. “I got lost at first. I thought that I would die but then one night a spirit came to me when I was half-asleep and said that she could help me. She took me to my new family.”

“Don’t you worry about possession?” Trevelyan asked and Sera remembered that he was raised in the sheltered seclusion of a Circle.

Bunny tilted her head again, curious. Her pale blue eyes were like lanterns in the night. “I’ve asked spirits to possess me hundreds of times.”

“It’s dangerous.”

“Yes,” Bunny agreed. “It can be. If you try to make a spirit be you or be something that it’s not. Spirits have to be what they are or they’re not spirits anymore. That’s when it becomes dangerous.”

“Isn’t Cole something that he’s not supposed to be? Is that dangerous?” Trevelyan pressed on, despite Iron Bull squeezing his leg.

Bunny considered it for a long time. “Yes. But it’s what he wants to be. I think that makes a difference.”

Sera felt a full-body shudder run through her at this kind of talk. She hated it and it made her glare at Bunny as the other girl stared into the fire. Suddenly Bunny turned and really looked at her, face lit up with girlish excitement.

“I got eight today,” she said. “That’s more than yours, I’ll bet.”

Sera stared at her before scoffing. “Ten. And that was without even trying.”

“Oh,” Bunny said, face lowering as her pale eyes glittered in the firelight. “Then we’ll both have to try harder tomorrow.”

“Right,” Sera said aggressively. She'd show her what was what.

 

To Sera’s everlasting surprise the rest of their expedition was some of the most fun she’d had since joining the Inquisition. Bunny fought hard and she played even harder afterwards, drinking her weight in cheap mead over the fire and teaching them long, loud Avvar victory songs to celebrate. One night Sera fell drooling to sleep against Bunny’s shoulder as she tried to remember the words to a filthy drinking song that Dorian of all people had taught her. She’d woken up entwined in a cuddly clump with Bunny, her head pounding, and had actually felt mostly okay letting her put her hands to her temples to soothe it away with magic.

So after they got back to Skyhold Sera felt a little more confident walking up to Bunny in the garden one day. She’d been reading the signals that Bunny was throwing her way and she supposed she was a big enough person to overlook her scary ghost brother and weird spirit friends, at least long enough for a tumble. Bunny was lying on her back and staring up into the sky, her thin shift filthy from the dirt. Sera plopped down beside her.

“So,” Sera started, trying for casualness and failing miserably. “Do you want to pop it off later?”

Sera made a helpful gesture to illustrate her request but Bunny just stared at her hands. 

“Do you mean sex?” Bunny asked, chewing slowly on a piece of dandelion.

“Yeah, but you know, no big thing. Happens all the time, all over so it doesn’t have to happen here and now.” Sera shrugged hard to show how little she cared and ended up tossing a pile of dirt up into her mouth.

“I don’t want to have sex right now,” Bunny said and Sera wanted the ground to swallow her up. Bunny made a fearsome face that was frankly adorable. “I’m too angry to have sex.”

“Oh?” Sera coughed out some of the dirt. “What’s gotten up your skirt?”

“Madame de Fer said that I should tell Cole to go back to the Fade. She said that he wasn’t my brother and I was being foolish to treat him like he is.” Bunny scowled. Suddenly she blinked and her face brightened. “Cole says that you play pranks on people to teach them to be better. Will you help me play a prank on her? To teach her to mind her own business?”

Sera considered it for barely a second even though she agreed whole-heartedly with Vivienne about Cole. The Iron Lady wasn’t going to have sex with her anytime soon after all.

“Yeah, let’s do it,” Sera said and waggled her eyebrows because she meant it in every sense of the word. Bunny nodded solemnly at her in agreement.

 

“Blergh!” Sera made a disgusted face as Bunny held up a dark flower cradled her hand. It smelled like rotten apples and death. “We grow that? That gardener’s having one over on Inky. I could make that ten minutes in the kitchen.”

Bunny giggled, soft tinkling bells from a pretty pink mouth. “It’s good for when your head’s aching. Mages use it all the time. When we push ourselves too far. I want to put it in Madame’s fancy mattress.”

“Oh,” Sera said in wonder. The plan was simple and devious. She loved it. “It’ll take her days to find in that thing.”

Just as quickly as aroused admiration had filled Sera doubt came flooding in. She ducked her head and actually took a brief second to consider her words. “But maybe we should stick to smaller? Like, moving all the furniture around? That would be a laugh.”

And not ruin her companion’s expensive mattress. Vivienne was a hoity bitch if Sera had ever met one and she could probably use a few pranks in her life but she was also strong and Trevelyan’s biggest supporter. He worshipped the ground she walked over in her immaculate high heels. Sera wasn’t sure she wanted to do something so disgusting to a woman who was two degrees away from being a friend.

“No,” Bunny said, a stubborn jut firming her chin. “I want to do this.”

“That wouldn’t be helping,” Cole said from behind them. Sera nearly jumped up into the rafters.

Sera turned around to glare at Cole sitting on the railing, his legs beating a rhythm into the wood. “Knock it off with that ghost shite!”

Cole ignored her, which was bullshit because she was the one who was supposed to ignore him. Instead he lowered his head more to hide his face under his hat and managed to exude disapproval without making eye contact with either of them.

“She was being mean,” Bunny protested. She squeezed her hand around the flower. It set off a cloud of foul odor which made Sera want to gag.

“She wanted to help,” Cole said softly. 

“I don’t need her help.” Bunny crossed her arms. “I know more about spirits than a Circle mage.”

Cole stayed silent and yet managed to exude even more disapproval. Sera was half-annoyed at being present for this little family spat and half-impressed that Creepy apparently had a little bit of a spine. 

“Fine,” Bunny snapped. She shoved the flower into her pocket, where Sera hoped it would eventually be thrown away and not left there for a later surprise. She immediately went over and began tugging on a high-backed armchair. She nodded at Sera. “Where would she not want this then?”

Sera glanced briefly back but Cole had already disappeared. She hoped that he was really gone and not secretly watching them. She was going to snog his sister’s pants off either way but it would put her off a bit to have an audience.

They pulled all of Vivienne’s furniture out to the balcony, where they arranged it as beautifully as space would allow. When they were done they stood back to admire their handiwork.

“I like the little chair on top of the dresser. Nice touch.” Bunny laughed, her earlier irritation apparently forgotten. She slid her hand over and around Sera’s hand. She let her long fingers linger a moment before pulling on her. “Let’s go before someone notices!”

 

They ran giggling down the stairs, down into the wide chamber where Solas lived. Sera would have run right past him because those were hours she could never get back if she started Solas up by mistake but Bunny paused at the door.

“Good morning, Solas!” Bunny said brightly and waited until Solas turned and nodded to her.

“Good afternoon, I believe,” Solas said in a mild way. His eyes ran down to their hands. Sera almost pulled away but instead she gripped Bunny’s thin hand harder and smiled so wide at Solas that it was almost a snarl. He actually chuckled slightly, still mild and cool. “Will you be around later to assist me in my research?”

“Maybe,” Bunny said, giving Sera a contemplative sideways glance.

“No, she’ll be too busy to play with you,” Sera said firmly and laughed when Bunny did. She tugged on her hand and they ran for the door, still laughing. 

They nearly bowled Varric over as they flew out. He was sitting in a chair at the table, pushed out slightly and rocking as he wrote. His papers flew up around them when Sera accidentally hit a leg of the chair and jostled it down to the ground. 

“Buttercup, you are a menace,” Varric said with a sigh. He noticed their entwined hands and rubbed his chin. “So, Kiddo, what are you two up to?”

“Just having some fun, Varric,” Bunny said. She had a way of looking completely innocent that Sera envied. Her big, pale eyes grew even larger and she tilted her head almost shyly to one side. It was genius. 

“We weren’t even really here, right?” Sera winked at Varric, exaggerated and pointed. She looked guilty as shit. Varric raised his eyebrow at them.

“I didn’t see anything. I mean, I heard some things.” He pointed up to Vivienne’s alcove. “But I can safely say that I have no idea what you troublemakers were doing if anybody asks.”

“Cheers, Varric!” Sera and Bunny said simultaneously and ran out of the hall.

Varric contemplated their exit for a moment. “Now that’s interesting. Frightening but interesting.”

“It makes her happy,” Cole said. Varric hadn’t realized that he was sitting on the table and he wondered how long he’d been there, quietly watching and listening.

“I suppose your sister could use some fun,” Varric said, nodding.

Cole tilted his head in surprise. “I wasn’t talking about Bunny.”

 

They were halfway up the stairs in the tavern before Sera finally kissed Bunny, her hand circling her thin wrist and pulling her against her. Bunny was tall, inches above her, but she molded herself eagerly to Sera, mouth roaming and searching. Sera snaked her hands down and squeezed her ass until an idiot at one of the tables whistled at them. Bunny pulled away and giggled as Sera swore.

“Mind your own fucking space,” Sera shouted across the room. She might have said more, might have started up a good, old-fashioned brawl just for the pleasure of it, but Bunny laughed more and pulled at the front of her shirt. She lead her up the stairs and they raced towards Sera’s room.

Sera barely managed to slam the door shut before Bunny was pushing her against it, lips and teeth reaching for her ear.

“I like your room. It’s pretty,” Bunny whispered. Sera smirked and pushed at her until she stumbled back onto the cushions by the window. 

“You like something, take it. People don’t want it.” Sera gestured around her room full of shiny castoffs before yanking off her shirt. A torn patch near the bottom caught in her hair and she fought furiously with it, swearing. 

Bunny bit her lip, grinning around her teeth, and moved up to help her out of her shirt. She quickly followed up her assistance with a sharp nip at Sera’s collarbone.

“Biter. That a mountain folk thing? All half-bear or something?” Sera impatiently pulled at Bunny’s thin shift. She accidentally knocked out the flower in her pocket and they both grimaced when it let out another cloud of foul-smelling pollen. “Throw it out!”

They both fought with the window for a moment until it opened and they tossed the flower out of the window to where it could stink up the courtyard as much as it wanted. Bunny caught Sera’s hand at the clasp of the window and pulled her fingers to her mouth, warm tongue sliding over and between.

“Rough,” Bunny said, worrying a small patch of hardened skin on Sera’s fingers.

“How you gonna use arrows without thickening up, stupid?” Sera held up Bunny’s hand and rubbed at her rough palms. “Better than staff hands.”

“All the Avvar have rough hands. They’ve got rough everything,” Bunny pulled at Sera’s hips until she was half-sitting on her thighs. She slid her hands down her back.

“Everything? Even the bits?” Sera boggled a bit at the idea and began pushing up Bunny’s shift, more out of curiosity than a natural progression. Bunny obligingly shoved off her shift and leaned back so that Sera could get a good look at her. “Your bits don’t look rough.”

“How can you tell by looking?” Bunny asked, opening her eyes wide in that innocent way again.

“Sly boots.” Sera smirked and slid her fingers down, light and teasing along slick flesh.

Bunny breathed out a sigh and lay down, stretching out on the cushions. She had high, small breasts and a long torso, marked in light burn scars that were probably from magic practice. Sera liked her hips the best, lean but beautifully curved. She looked like she could outrun a mountain goat on a good day.

“That’s soft then,” Sera murmured, pressing lightly over her clit, making her jump in surprise. “Must not work your bits as much.”

Bunny smiled, flushed and pretty, and reached her arms up to Sera, pulling her down for a hungry kiss. She rubbed against her slowly, hands slipping down into Sera’s breeches to cup at her ass. “I’m just a simple girl from the country. Maybe you can show me a few things?”

Sera sniffed, going for disinterested and managing to snort up some of Bunny’s wild hair. They laughed and clung to one another for a moment, warm skin pressing together.

“I’ll give it a try,” Sera said finally, rubbing her face before moving down Bunny’s long body. 

 

Weeks passed before Sera could think to measure them. Bunny and Sera spent almost all of their time together, kissing and exploring in dark corners. Bunny liked kissing, liked nipping at Sera’s shoulders and stomach before moving lower. Sera liked her rough hands, her tinkling laugh when Sera kissed her neck or licked along the side of her knees. 

The sex was, to put it as delicately as Sera could, the absolute tits.

This wasn’t surprising because Sera was a fucking succubus in bed and she’d be the first to tell anyone who wanted to listen how well she could please a woman. What ended up being surprising was how much fun they had together when they weren’t fingers and tongues deep in one another.

They shared a mutual love of mischief. They played good-natured pranks on their companions, giggling madly when they were caught. Sera considered it a good day when she could drive Bunny into a laughing fit that would end in uncontrollable snorts, like an adorable piglet. Bunny would pay her back by making her laugh right when she’d taken a drink, which proved amusing to them and disgusting to everyone else.

Bunny loved to cook, although she was terrible at it, and to sing loud off-key Avvar songs with her spirit friends late into the night. She mended her clothes with careless stitches and never brushed her hair but was obsessed with Orlesian perfume, the fancier the better. She patiently mended broken bones and torn skin but whined like a child when Sera had to pull a small splinter out of her palm. She was bright and bubbly and beautiful and one day when they’d encountered a slaver that had taken a group of elven children, she’d beaten him to death so viciously that the Herald had to get Iron Bull to pull her away.

Sera was afraid that she was falling in love. 

“It’s good, isn’t it?” Cole asked and Sera barely jumped, barely glared at him for interrupting her thinking time on the roof.

“What’s none of yours? Three guesses and I’ll give you the first two.” Sera resolutely scowled down to the courtyard.

“She loves you too, warm and wide in her gut where she didn’t think that the feeling could grow.” Cole dropped unsteadily into a cross-legged position on the roof. His face was flushed red and he blinked uncertainly at her shoulder. 

“You shouldn’t be telling me that!” Sera almost stood up on the roof before she remembered where she was. She settled for scrunching her nose fiercely at him. “There’s the problem there. How’s a girl supposed to make normal with a nice girl when she’s half-ghost? What’s the wedding going to be, all of mine on one side, the Fade on the other? What’s spirits eat at parties?”

“Bunny’s not a ghost.” Cole frowned and Sera was annoyed anew that she recognized the furrow in his brow as his thinking face. Bunny did the same, although she usually let the barest pink tip of her tongue push out past her teeth when she was really into some thoughts. “I like to eat apples. And Blackwall just gave me something to drink that tasted like apples but makes the sky float closer to me. You should have that at the wedding.”

“Ugh!” Sera rubbed her forehead in disgust just at the thought. “There’s not a real wedding on the table, I was just making a point.”

“Oh.” Cole sounded disappointed. He blinked harder, head falling forward. The rest of him would have followed if Sera didn’t reach out and grab his dagger harness, yanking him back.

“You’re soused!” Sera might have been amused by the idea if it wasn’t interrupting her deep thinking time.

“Will it help me keep me longer? Like the Cook’s pickles?” Cole closed his eyes and pushed his weight against Sera’s hand. She let him fall backwards onto the glass window behind them.

“Shit!” Sera wondered why Blackwall had betrayed their deep friendship by getting Cole drunk and letting him wander away to annoy her.

“I wanted to tell you that you’re good but I was nervous because you like to be mean when you’re scared of me. He said that the drink would help.” Cole closed his pale eyes and pressed his cheek to the cold glass. “It’s in my legs. They don’t want to listen to me anymore.”

“I’m not mean,” Sera snapped and then hit on the more important part of that statement. “And I’m not scared of stupid ghost boys!”

“You sound like you’re far away. Where are you going?” Cole slumped down against the window and began breathing slower. It took Sera an embarrassingly long time to realize that he’d fallen asleep.

“Oh, that’s brilliant.”

 

Cole was much heavier than he looked, Sera discovered as she dragged him off of the roof and onto her cushioned seat by the window. She poked him viciously for a few minutes but he just curled up and slept even more resolutely. Horrible. Now her bed would smell like the Fade and nugs.

“Hello,” Bunny said from Sera’s doorway. She peered uncertainly into the room for a moment before coming in and stopping in front of Cole. She gently touched his head and then beamed at Sera. “Are you two having fun?”

“He can’t store a lick of good stuff in him without falling over,” Sera muttered. She grumpily let Bunny kiss her cheek and then pulled her onto her knee. It was awkward but it made Bunny laugh and cuddle her bony limbs against Sera.

“We’ll have to teach him then,” Bunny sounded pleased and surprised at the idea. She cuddled in closer. “He taught me how to cook, you know.”

“That explains some things,” Sera said. She considered her surroundings for a moment, a pretty mage at her side and a ghost sleeping on her bed. None of it made any sense and it wasn’t right, it wasn’t what the world should be, but Sera thought for the first time that she might be able to accept it for a little while. 

At least until the hole in the sky closed up and everybody started acting like regular people again.

Very softly Cole started to snore and Bunny sighed, content and warm against Sera like a soft blanket. Sera held her closer.


End file.
